


Changes (but something are still the same)

by larakami



Series: Changes (or Matt Murdock and Tony Stark deserved better) [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Eve Benneth, F/F, It's kinda side story, M/M, i don't wanna lose this, i swear to god one day imma translate this, just some funny shit, so here it is, theres nothing for frank/matt and tony/bucky but "changes" has them so go and check that out
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larakami/pseuds/larakami
Summary: Matt Murdock, kötü gitmiş bir deneyden sonra "yeni" arkadaşıyla ilgilenmek zorunda kalır.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Changes (or Matt Murdock and Tony Stark deserved better) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149587





	Changes (but something are still the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba!  
> Changes'e bir yan bölüm ekliyorum: Çok önemli değil, hikayeyi de pek etkilemiyor. Zaten yüz yıl önce daha hikaye düzken yazdığım bir şeydi ama o kadar hoşuma gitti ki yok olsun istemedim.  
> Eve ve Matt'in arkadaşlığına kısacık bir bakış gibi bir şey işte.  
> İyi okumalar!

"O sarhoş mu?" Bakışlarımı bir an için ayakkabılarımdan ayırıp sesin geldiği yöne çevirdim. Sarışın, uzun boylu ve zayıf kadın gözlerini kısmış bir şekilde bana bakıyordu. Yüz ifademi aynı onun gibi gerginleştirdim ve gözlerimi kıstım. Yeniden ayakkabılarıma baktıktan sonra (bir süre kontrol etmezsem kaybolabilirlerdi) koluna tutunduğum Matt'e baktım. "Ben sarhoş muyum?"

"Hayır, değilsin." Matt, ifadesini güçlendirmek için başını hafifçe iki yana salladı. Gerçi bu esnada neden güldüğünü anlamıyordum. Eğer karşınızdakini inandırmak istiyorsanız gülmemeniz gerekir. Matt'in mesleğini hatırlayamıyordum ama bir avukat ya da satıcı olmadığı kesindi. 

Bu sefer sarışına döndüm ve Matt'i tekar ettim. "Değilmişim." Gülmedim. Çünkü benden iyi avukat olurdu. 

"Matt?" Sarışın da tekrar etti. Nasıl bir oyunda olduğumuzu tam olarak algılayamamıştım. Tek oyuncu Matt'ti ve hepimiz ona soru mu soruyorduk? Eğer böyle bir durum varsa kaybetmeyi düşünmüyordum. Bu yüzden hemen Matt'e döndüm. "Matt?" 

"Helyum." dedi Matt, bu sayıyı sarışına veriyor olmalıydı ki onun yüzüne bakmıştı. "Fazladan gaza maruz kalmış." Anlaşılan Matt bir hakem de değildi. Oyunumuza bir kilometre öteden bakan biri bile benim kazanmam gerektiğini fark ederdi. 

Değişim istediğimi belirtmek için dudaklarımı araladığımda sarışın beni es geçerek bağırdı. "Helyum mu? Zehirlenmiş mi?!" Gözlerini kocaman açması bana Tweety'i hatırlatmıştı. Hemen bakışlarımı çevirip bedenimi kontrol ettim. Birçok karakter olabilirdim ancak Slyvester olasım hiç yoktu. Hayır, ellerim patilere dönüşmemişti ve siyah-beyaz tüylerim çıkmamıştı. Ancak gördüklerim beni ikna edemedi. "Matt, ben bir kedi miyim?" Emin olmak her zaman iyidir. 

"En son baktığımda değildin Eve." 

"O halde bir daha bakar mısın?" 

"Tabii." Başını yeniden sarışına çevirdi. "Zehirlenmemiş, bir tür...doktor kontrolünden geçti diyelim." 

Beni ciddiye almaması sinirlerimi bozuyordu. Gözlerimi kısarak koluna asıldım. "Matt, beni duymuyor musun?"

"Duyuyorum Eve."

"Peki şu an bir kedi miyim?"

"Hayır, değilsin."

"Teşekkürler."

Sarışın yanaklarını şişirdiğinde balon balığına benzediğini fark ettim. Gözlerimi yeniden kıstım. Belki Matt'e bu konuyu sormalıydım ancak beni ne kadar ciddiye alacağından emin değildim. Sarışının balon balığı olması bizim su altında olduğumuz anlamına gelirdi ve insan olduğuna emin olduğum Matt burada boğulabilirdi. Onun zarar görmesini istemediğimden bu riski almak zorundaydım.  
"Matt son bir soru sorabilir miyim?" 

"Tabii Eve, sorabilirsin." Bir sandalye çekmek için ileri atıldığını fark ettim ve onu engelledim. Sandalye çekmek için eğilmeliydi ve eğilirse boğulabilirdi. Eğer ben de balık değilsem otururken boğulabilirdim. Bunun olmasını istemezdim. 

"Ben bir balık mıyım?" 

Matt başını diğer tarafa çevirerek yüzünü görmemi engelledi. Gözlerimi korkuyla açtım. Yoksa gerçekle yüzleşmemi istemiyor muydu? Yoksa hayatım boyunca bir balıktım ve şimdi mi fark ediyordum? Yoksa akşam yemeklerimi dudaklarımı yuvarlak şekilde açarak yiyecek ve her seferinde "guluk guluk" sesler mi çıkaracaktım?

"Hayır Eve, değilsin." Sonunda yüzünü bana çevirmişti ancak bunu söylerken sesi çatlamıştı. "Sana güvenebilir miyim?" diye sordum bir dedektif rolünü üstlenirken. Belki de benim için çok üzülüyordu ve bunu gizlemek istiyordu. Tam bir Murdock olarak bu davayı çözmeliydim.

Şey, o Sherlock muydu? 

"Yemin ederim." dedi Matt bunun üzerine ve hafifçe gülümsedi. En baştaki gülüşü gibi değildi bu. İnsanı rahatlatıyor ve balık olsa bile her şeyin yoluna gireceği mesajını veriyordu. Başımı salladım.  
"Şimdi senden biraz beklemeni isteyebilir miyim? Sabah getirdiklerimi toparlayacağım, ardından da seni ayıltacağız."

"Elbette bekleyebilirim." dedim sakinlikle. İnsanların sabır ve sakin kalmak gibi yetenekleri vardır. "Ancak ben sarhoş değilim Matt, beni ayıltamazsın. Belki de ayılması gereken sensindir."

Matt aklına yeni gelmiş gibi başını salladı. "Tabii, haklısın." Dudaklarını germiş, nefes alışverişini hızlandırmıştı. "O halde beni ayıltırız, olur mu?"

Yeniden başımı salladım ve duvara yaslanmamı sağladıktan sonra diğer odaya girişini izledim.

Sarışın sanki orada olduğunu hatırlamamı istiyor gibi kıpırdandı. Hala bir balon balığına benziyordu ve kıpkırmızıydı. "Akvaryumda yaşamana üzüldüm." dedim anlayışlı bir şekilde. Eğer bizler balık değilsek şu anda denizde de değildik ve balon balıkları karada yaşayamazdı. "Arada bir başka çevreler görmek istiyorsan bunu Matt'e söylemelisin. O çok iyi bir insan, seni gezdirir." 

"Birazdan kahkaha atarsam sakın alınma, olur mu?" 

Gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi zor tuttum. Elbette balon balıkları ne dediklerinin farkında olamaz. Ama anlayışa muhtaçtırlar, bu önemlidir. 

Bu yüzden Matt dönene kadar onunla arkadaşlık kurmamda sakınca yoktu. Arkamdaki duvardan hafifçe destek alarak sağ ayağımı kaldırdım. "Görüyor musun?" Giydiğim ayakkabılarımı işaret ediyordum. Renkleri sabahtan beri beyaz mıydı acaba? Yoksa kontrol etmediğim bir sıra değişmişler miydi? "Bunlar oldukça uslu. Ayakkabıların gözetim altında tutmazsan kaçarlar, benimkiler bir süredir yok olmuyor." Beni anlamadığını fark edince durakladım. "Yüzgeçlerini soktuğun şeylerden bahsediyorum." 

Sarışın dudaklarını araladı ve ekolu bir ses çıkardı. Bunun içinde bulunduğu sudan dolayı olduğunu düşündüm. Ayırca arada bir ön yüzgeçleriye gözlerini siliyordu. Ne olduğunu görmemiştim çünkü suda belli olmamak kolaydır. 

Matt'in elinde çantayla odadan çıktığını görünce ayağımı indirdim ancak dengemi geri toplayamadım. Matt bunu fark ettiğinden koşarak yanıma geldi, suya düşmeden belimden tuttu. Güldüm. "Hislerinin bu kadar iyi olduğunu bilmiyordum." 

"Aslında beni bulma sebebin buydu." Ardından hala ekolu sesi çıkaran sarışına döndü. "Karen-"

Sarışın başını iki yana salladı. "Üzgünüm, gerçekten ama kendimi engelleyemiyorum!" Ekolu ses biraz daha arttı. 

Başımı onun gibi iki yana salladım. "Balon balıkları çok kaba oluyor."


End file.
